General Olga (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Korea | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (also appeared as blondCategory:Blond Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = China | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = General | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Hank Chapman; Syd Shores | First = Battle Action #11 | Last = Combat Kelly #24 | HistoryText = The woman known as General Olga was a commanding officer in the People's Liberation Army of China during the 1950s. During the Korean War she commanded soldiers in the region. During her tenure here she captured American soldiers Battle Brady and Socko Swenski. She had her men dress in the American G.I.'s uniforms and learn of troop movements near a location called Sniper's Ridge and set up catapults on either side to launch explosives into the advancing enemy troops. Her plan was foiled when Battle and Socko manages to escape their execution and while posing as Chinese soldiers, rigged the catapults to launch across the ridge to the other side of the barrage. When Olga and her minions launched the explosives at the sound of Battle's false warning signal, they ended up launching the explosives at each other. General Olga was seemingly killed in the blast along with the rest of her minions. However, Olga survived the blast by commanding her soldiers to form a human shield around her, killing them but saving her from the blast. Seeking revenge against Battle Brady and Socko Swenski, she captured them and had them lowered into a shark infested lake in an air tight bag. The pair however managed to escape again, and then disabled the breaks on Olga's convoy of trucks causing them to push her and her troops into the water to be devoured by the sharks . Olga survived this attack as well, and soon became aware of wanted posters offering a reward for whoever captures or kills Battle Brady and Socko Swenski. Unaware that this was a prank made up by Battle's comrades, Olga mobilized an army of troops to attack the two Americans. However, no matter what she threw at them, Battle and Socko managed to survive the attacks eventually forcing Olga to retreat when the two soldiers succeeded in slaying every soldier she sent at them. Later, Battle and Socko were captured once again by General Olga who imprisoned them aboard a junk ship that was part of an entire fleet that were converted into battleships that were being launched as a secret attack. However the pair started a fire aboard the ship to alert their fellow troops and the junk ships were destroyed. General Olga once more escaped capture . Olga resurfaced shortly thereafter and captured the pair again, this time she forced Battle to use his ranching skills to help her herd cattle that would feed her troops. Instead, Battle caused a stampede allowing the two Americans to escape her clutches again. At some point during the war General Olga clashed with Combat Kelly and Cookie Novak, in an as yet unrecorded clash. Seeking revenge she stole them from Muktong Mollie a soldier of fortune seeking to claim the bounty on their heads. However her chance for revenge was foiled by the interventions of the Panther Lady, Yalu River Rosie, Korea Katie, and Muktong Mollie other enemies of the two Americans who also sought the right to get revenge. Ultimately the five women began to fight among themselves allowing Combat and Cookie to free themselves and take them all prisoner. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Olga rode a horse | Weapons = General Olga had the various weapons at the disposal of the Chinese military during the Korean War, however she favored using a whip against her foes. | Notes = | Trivia = * In the majority of her appearances General Olga was depicted as a Chinese woman, however in she was depicted as a Russian. No explanation is given, although this was likely a continuity error or coloring mistake. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Korean War Characters Category:Equestrianism